


When You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Date Night, Dating, Diapers, Discipline, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Bobbi, Mommy Daisy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Original Character(s), Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Spanking, Team as Family, little natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy introduces Bobbi to her littles/daughters.





	When You Smile

Daisy slowly got up from the couch as the girls fixed their gaze on her, she couldn’t help but giggle. “So, you girls are ready to meet her now?” Both Natasha and Amanda gave eager nods with Natasha giggling as she clapped her hands briefly. A smile as Daisy backed up as she replied. “Good, now she’s just outside.” A pause as she then added, a gentle teasing tone. “Unless she wandered off.”

Stepping into the hallway, Daisy’s voice drifted into the front room as the pair of Littles leaned slightly forward, their anticipation rising ever quicker. When Daisy stepped back into the room, holding hands with another woman. The girl’s reactions were instant, internally their thoughts were abuzz with curiosity.

Natasha in particular was stunned by the other woman’s height, significantly taller than mommy and definitely Natasha herself too. Amanda’s own curiosity had also been sparked, but also her shyness. Edging a little behind Natasha as she peaked around her sister’s shoulder. Too timid to engage yet not too shy to peek.

The blonde approached the pair, bent down to their level and flashed a smile as she spoke. “Hi girls, my name’s Bobbi.” The pair warmed up slightly more, Natasha edging closer, giving herself a better look at Bobbi. For a moment her eyes wandered, taking in the outline of Bobbi’s chest through her top then a fleeting glance down her top. Snapping herself out of it before she could get caught.

“Hey I know you.” Or so she’d thought, as Bobbi’s voice reached her again, the Russian balked. Assured she was in trouble, she mewled meekly. As Bobbi noticed Natasha’s wide eyes and paled complexion, she paused, a hesitant glance to Daisy. In turn Daisy waved, a subtle indication for her to continue.

A nod, the blonde resumed. This time choosing to be far more cautious with her words. “Natasha, oh I’ve seen you uh…” A hesitant pause, she showed another smile. “You’ve shown up on the news, a lot. Saving the world and being so brave.” Now certain that her tiny glimpse of Bobbi’s boobs wasn’t going to earn her a punishment. Natasha giggled as she revelled in the spotlight, soaking up Bobbi’s praise as she briefly glanced across the room to her smiling mommy.

Bobbi sat on the couch beside the girls, resting a hand on Natasha’s leg as she added, a soft whisper. “I have a niece who says you’re her favourite.” Seeing Natasha’s surprise return yet also her slight quivering, Bobbi giggled as she added. “I bet when you’re in big girl headspace again she would love to meet you.” She had a feeling it might have been less than welcome for her to further excite the Little, but Natasha’s smile was too cute to decline.

Natasha then launched herself at Bobbi, throwing her arms around the blonde’s neck she smacked her lips against Bobbi’s. 

Daisy’s cheeks flushed a bright red as she tried to casually dash across the room and gently eased Nat away from Bobbi as she gently reprimanded. “Now Nat, take it easy.”

Natasha’s plump lips had felt so gentle, even if the kiss was a total surprise. The faint trace of her lip gloss tingled Bobbi’s lips as she smiled again. “Aww Nat if you want to kiss me, well maybe mommy wouldn’t mind if it was on the cheek.”

Daisy gave a nod as she closed her eyes for a moment. The date had been fun, hiring a babysitter for the night had been something of a challenge yet when she’d settled on her latest friend, she’d entrusted Wanda to keep the girl’s status a closely guarded secret.

Bobbi cooed as she stroked Natasha’s hair with a smile. Casting a fleeting gaze to Amanda as she tried to gently encourage the girl to come closer.

Natasha slowly licked her lips, causing Bobbi to perk an eyebrow as she giggled. “Someone likes my lipstick?” Natasha nodded, edging closer as she smiled. Paused and looked to mommy as she gurgled. “Just lookin’ mommy.”

Daisy gave a nod of approval, though she had to stifle her own laugher, the sight of Natasha leaning in close, her eyes fixed on Bobbi’s curved lips was adorable.

Bobbi intentionally spoke slower to make her soft lips curl while Natasha watched so eagerly. “Your lip gloss was really nice too honey, maybe I can borrow it sometime.” Natasha blushed as she looked down then back up, inching closer still. 

Daisy sat down beside Amanda, looping her arm around her waist as she hummed softly. “Is something wrong?”

Bobbi took it as a suggestion that the pair needed some space, holding out her hand to Natasha as she cooed. “Nat, would you like to show me your room?” A quick nod as the redhead almost tumbled off the couch in her haste to show off her half of the bedroom. She snatched Bobbi’s hand as she dashed ahead, Bobbi giggled as she waved to the pair while she departed.

Daisy smiled softly as she listened to the rapid thumping of Daisy’s feet on the stairs, yet as she looked to Amanda and the girl remained shrunk away it provoked a sigh. Tilting her head, Daisy puckered her lips as she cooed. “Sweetie, what’s happening?” A long moment passed before the little girl mewled. “What about bed?”

For a moment Daisy frowned, unsure of what the vague question could possibly mean, yet as it dawned on her she nodded, hugging Amanda gently as she replied. “It’s still our bed, don’t worry.” Gently tickling her as she continued. “Now, we could always try and fit all of us in your bed, or Natasha’s.” A loud giggle from the girl as Daisy continued. “But I don’t know, would we all fit?”

 

Upstairs, Natasha pushed the door open as she tugged Bobbi along with her, turning as she beamed and did a small twirl, Bobbi have a whistle to show how impressed she was. Though there was an obvious divide. Natasha’s leaning towards a form of organized chaos. A dressed lavishly decorated with stickers, heaps of clothes and small clutches of toys dotted around the room. Bobbi found it endearing, almost reminded of her own childhood bedroom.

Sitting on the floor, she softly giggled as Natasha then scrambled to sit on her lap, her head resting against her chest as she smiled. Bobbi rocked herself slowly back and forth as she stroked Natasha’s hair as she cooed. “So, you share with your sister?”

A nod as Natasha hummed and shuffled, getting more comfortable on Bobbi’s lap, her eyelids shutting lightly as she gurgled. Bobbi retained her smile as she let her fingers brush slowly. The pair stayed in serenity for a few minutes until a faint rustling sound alerted Bobbi. She glanced down to Natasha who remained oblivious, taking a moment to deduce what was happening. Bobbi remained quiet as she tried to dampen down her blush.

Slowly Natasha roused herself, shuffling again then whimpering, trying to push away from Bobbi yet the blonde kept her close as she hushed her. “Nat, Nat it’s ok.” Gradually she calmed, sniffling as she shook her head. Bobbi pecked her forehead as she whispered. “You’ve got a diaper on, you peed in it, that’s what it’s for. So, where do you go to get changed?”

Natasha lit up as she hugged Bobbi firmly, a sense of relief filled her. Mommy had earned her trust after a prolonged time yet Bobbi’s immediate adaption had warmed Natasha’s young heart. A purr as Bobbi stroked her back slowly, Natasha then shuffled closer as she murmured. “Uh…we have a changing room.”

Bobbi nodded as she stood up and followed Natasha’s finger pointed directions. Walking into the brightly decorated room as she set Natasha down on the table and smiled as she bent over, to gently pin her with a giggle.

Natasha’s eyes went wide as Bobbi’s top sagged in just the right way, again. Now given a full view of her breasts, the Russian felt her mouth water. Clamping her jaw firmly as she grunted, yet seemed to have gotten Bobbi’s attention as the blonde then purred. “Your mommy told me that you love boobs. Hmm that Natasha, she doesn’t want a bottle, she just loves to nurse.”

Natasha nodded, a smile forming as drool dribbled down her chin, Bobbi reached down to wipe away the thin trail as she then cooed. “Ah, but first you need a fresh diaper.” Natasha gurgled as she wagged her legs while nodding, her body heated as she gazed to Bobbi.

The blonde seemed an expert, her warm, gentle hands moved swiftly to replace Natasha’s soiled diaper with a new one, with a gentle pat on the butt to finish as she was lifted up again.

Natasha bounced and wriggled in Bobbi’s arms as she was lead back to her bedroom. Bobbi gently set Natasha down on the bed, kissing her lips slowly as she hummed, ensuring she pressed hers firmly against Natasha’s sharing their makeup.

Natasha rolled her eyes in pleasure as she squeaked softly, Bobbi then broke the kiss, tugging her top over her head, causing her breasts to jiggle, Natasha shifted her hands to under herself. Not wanting to be rude by grabbing yet Bobbi’s warm smile invited her in. She grabbed both, one in either hand and groaned as she clenched her hands.

A smile as Bobbi nodded as she leaned back. “Hmm, give them a good rubbing Nat and then I’ll start lactating for you.” A pause as she added while undoing her jeans and then sliding them off, revealing her long legs and shiny blank thong. “That means milk, sweetie.”

Natasha nodded her eyes ran along Bobbi’s impressive stature as she continued massaging her breasts, then slowly leaned in wrapping her lips around the girl’s left nipple, sucking firmly and then squealing with delight as the first drops landed on her tongue. Latching on firmer as she groaned and began to draw a steady stream.

Bobbi moaned as she leaned back, letting Natasha work away with her breast. Only opening her eyes as she heard the sound of footsteps at the door.

As Bobbi blinked a few times to adjust herself she then smiled as she took in the sight of the two ladies standing in the doorway, Daisy in her bra and panties with Little Amanda meekly peeking out from behind her mommy, clad in just her diaper.

Tilting her head, the blonde stroked Natasha’s hair as she teased. “Hey Daisy, aww too bad I don’t have a third tit, huh?”

Daisy lightly took Amanda’s hand as she led her across the room, nudging the girl gently. Amanda’s eyes met Bobbi’s, yet she hesitated, crawling forward with a stop and start pace. Then looking to Natasha, she smiled as she leaned forward, latching onto Bobbi’s other breast.

Bobbi busied both hands by stroking the girl’s hair as she hummed. Daisy giggled as Daisy as she perched at the edge of the bed as she batted her eyelids. “Well you do have a pussy.” Bobbi smirked as she whispered. “A very wet, sensitive one.”

Daisy gave only a wink as she then leaned in, nestling herself between Bobbi’s thighs she tugged her thong down by gripping it between her teeth. A low growl that made Bobbi shake. A whirlwind of sensations hitting her caused the blonde to softly grunt, gently grasping the back of the girl’s heads.

Daisy giggled as she poked her tongue out and then dragged it slowly along Bobbi’s slit, coating her tongue with warm, sticky juices. Bobbi tried to hold it in, to dampen down her reaction. Yet her heightened grunt gave way to a shriek as Daisy then torturously circled her clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck, Daisy.” The girl’s muffled giggles caused Bobbi to huff as she smiled. “S-sorry girls, I shouldn’t curse.” Daisy hummed as she began to suck on Bobbi’s firming clit. “Sorry Bobbi, I’m going to have to spank you for that one.” A groan as Bobbi lay back and nodded slowly. “Hmm.”

Daisy gently nibbled as she tried to avoid being struck by Bobbi’s swaying thighs. “Uh huh, and that was a really bad word too. So, 10 smacks.” A breathy laugh from Bobbi as she grunted again, struggling to maintain her control as Daisy’s slender fingers drifted between her legs, massaging then caressing her plump thighs.

Bobbi jerked her hips as she tried to refrain from any more verbal mistakes, yet Daisy’s precise teasing left her craving even more, stuttering as she tried not to say another forbidden word. Finally letting slip a compromise. “F-fudge.”

The girls’ giggling intensified sending shockwaves of pleasure through Bobbi’s breasts, while Daisy eased a single finger into her wet opening as she hummed. “Suggestion Bobbi? Sounded to me like we should dip your titties in warm chocolate, topped with whipped cream oh and a little cherry on top too.” A giggle as she added. “Wow, just imagine how hard it’ll be to get the girls off of you then.”

Bobbi quaked as she freed up her hands to press down firmly on Daisy’s head, a sharp moan slipping out. “Eat that fucking cunt, hard!”

Daisy feigned a gasp as she slurped Bobbi’s juices with a coo. “My, my Bobbi Morse. What a mouth you have.” A heavy breathy giggle as Bobbi grunted with a smirk, guiding her hands to run along the girl’s backs and then settle against their heads again. “Babe, you make me cum and my butt is yours.”

Once Bobbi had been thoroughly exhausted by Daisy and the girl’s efforts, she slumped back, breathless. Slowly Daisy eased away from her pussy, licked her lips with a hum then coaxed her girls to also relinquish their hold over Bobbi.

Daisy leaned forward to look over Bobbi as she grinned. “Oh, and I didn’t forget about your spanking.” In return Bobbi gave a long moan as she rolled her eyes playfully.

 

As Bobbi recovered her energy, her stamina building up again she slowly sat up, stretched then giggled as she noticed Daisy bending over and tilting her head back and forth to lick her girls in turn.

The blonde hummed as she pushed herself off the bed, moved behind Daisy then kissed her neck slowly as she mewled. “I’m ready, momma.”

A barely suppressed shiver as Daisy nodded, clenching her jaw to hide her smirk. She gave a nod and turned, patting her girl’s thighs as they then eased into a sitting position.

Daisy took Bobbi’s hand with a smirk as she led her to the bed, guiding the blonde to bend over slowly. Daisy rubbed her butt slowly as Bobbi mewled softly, bobbing her head as she let her eyelids flutter.

When the first smack came, the flat of Daisy’s palm striking Bobbi’s curvy ass, the woman yelped as she stiffened. “Shit.”

A tut from Daisy as she shook her head and gave two quick slaps. “Bobbi.” A nod as the blonde turned her head as she giggled. “Hmm, I’ll be good.” 

Daisy nodded as she then resumed her steady pattern of firm smacks, Bobbi’s ass jiggling with each successive strike while slowly turning pink from the impact.

 

Once Daisy decided Bobbi had gotten enough and the girls would also feel fairness had been done, she leaned in and kissed the corner of Bobbi’s lips. “Good girl.” Bobbi shivered as she let go of the tension that had been hanging on her entire body, slumping forward as she groaned, her flesh stung. Her ass was tender from Daisy’s through smacking yet she resumed a smile as she felt Daisy's lips nuzzling her neck, followed by a whisper. "Now, after we put the little ones to bed, let's go to ours."


End file.
